letters to an unlikely three
by poisonlovely
Summary: three characters. many fan letters and questions. unknown results. how much better can it get? oh yeah, and everything is accepted. ocs, dares, questions about the deepest darkest secrets that these three have. that,  my friends, is a perfect world.
1. BEGIN!

**Hahaha! I dragged Francis, Canada and Romano out to force them to answer your questions!**

**That's right, my dears. Ren has joined the other oodles of people who have decided to write fanfiction about characters asking letters.**

***coughs * BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**France: Ohonhonhon~ I will be happy to answer questions for such a **_**belle femme**_**!**

**Moi: **_**Merci beaucoup, Francis~**_

**France: **_**De rien~**_

**I love me a guy who can speak French. I love the language. *winks at poor Canada ***

**Romano: Hey! What about me?**

**Moi: Sorry, Romano-kun! I love you too!**

**Anyhow... ASK AWAY. I will take ANYTHING. As long as it isn't M Rated. Because I don't feel like it. Yeah. **

Mes amies,

_Merci beaucoup _for letting me answer your questions! _C'est incroyable_ that you listen to my radio show AND are such amazing fans that you want to ask me _les questions_~

I'll answer everything. In detail. Lots of detail.

Honhonhon~

L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

H-hello.

As m-many of you know, I'm Matthew Williams, a-also known as Canada. I'm glad that Ren (she's the nice authoress woman) let me have this chance to become known. I mean, A-america always gets in the way and I'm n-never remembered! It's really very irritating. I mean, he's my brother, so I'm very proud of him and love him, but I want to be known as Canada, and be recognized!

...no one ever recognizes me...

_Maple..._ I just ranted to complete strangers...

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

Okay, people. Let's cut the shit.

I am NOT my brother. I am ROMANO. R-O-M-A-N-O.

It's very nice that this Ren person or whoever she is is letting me answer your questions, but dammit! I'm not taking any fucking questions about Spain! The tomato bastard seems to enjoy how f-flustered I get and i-it's not fair that all of y-you always talk about how w-we have a yaoi relationship and-

*hiding*

(**I think Romano needs some time to breathe. He's hyperventilated and blushing like mad).**

A-anyways, yeah. So, no questions like that. And no lame questions, either. That means no "What's your favourite color" shit.

Romano (Lovino Vargas)

**So, loves, ask away! Every question will be addressed (unless it's M rated. In which case I'll PG-13-ify it) and I hope you have fun~**


	2. maple lover 1

***confetti bursts from ceiling * **

**And we have our very first reviewer! maple lover with a question for Matthew!**

Thank you for asking me the first q-question! Your username is also very inspiration to me!

Well, to put it frankly, I was really rather depressed when England beat France. I-it was probably one of the worst days of my life. I sort of always knew it was coming, but it was still a shock. He was _mon pere_, and I didn't want to have to live with England, so I felt rather betrayed... _maple leaf_... it was awful...

It took a while to accept that Francis had to give me up, but I suppose I forgive him now. I-it's not like he had any choice.

Sincerely,

Matthew Bonnefoye (Canada)

**Thanks for asking the first question! Now, I want everyone to remember that they can use OCs! I will accept EVERYTHING! Thankies!**


	3. Owlflight12 1

**Yay! Question number two, asked by Owlflight12!**

**It's okay if you only have one question! I personally love it when people write out letters to the character, but that's just me because I like writing long chapters!**

How do you deal with your younger brother on a daily basis? I mean, you get annoyed by him, so...

Well.

This is certainly a fucking good question. How the hell do I deal with Feliciano on a daily basis? Hell, how does the potato bastard deal with Feli on a daily basis?

Shit. Well, I guess that despite how annoying he is, it's just too hard not to like Feli, even a just little bit. And he is my _fratello_, so I sort of have to deal with him.

It's sort of a mix of being used to him, and then a fucking LOT of concentrated will power on trying NOT to knock him out or whatever...

Besides, he makes pretty good pasta. Not as good as my pasta, but pretty damn good pasta nonetheless.

-Romano.

**OCS! OCS! OCS! And lots of letters! I'm going to be here for a while, just sitting around until people review! **


	4. PenguinWithWings1, maple2, CoffeeTarts1

**And another three letters! w00t! Thank you, all who've asked. Just remember, I also want letters from OCs, etc. Yay!**

**France: Mon Dieu... she's been so hyper lately... maybe I shouldn't have given her a crepe... and also, maybe you **_**beaux**_ **readers should give long letters... *wink wink, nudge nudge ***

**Canada: W-well... I have more letters to deal with, anyways.**

**Romano: *ignoring the world ***

**To now clarify things, Bold is me, Ren, speaking. Italics is going to be France, Underlined is Canada, and Italics/Underlined is Romano.**

**Hey guys! This one is from PenguinWithWings:**

Dear Canada and Romano,

Canada, you are my favorite character EVER!

Romano, you are my second favorite character EVER!

Oh, and with this letter, I sent a package containing maple candy for Canada (Happy Birthday by the way!) and tomatoes for Romano.

Penguin

W-well! Thank you so much for your kind words, t-they really mean a lot to me! And you remembered m-my birthday! That's so nice of you! Only Prussia, France, England and sometimes America remember it! The maple candy tastes really good~

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_Damn, I got the shitty font. Ah well. Thanks, Penguin. That's a weird name. Penguin. Eh, whatever. Thanks, anyways. The tomatoes were good, and it's nice to finally be recognized over Feliciano!_

-Romano.

**Thank you, PenguinWithWings! I now have a happy Romano and Canada! That means I'm less likely to be beaten up by Romano when I finally let them loose from the ropes tying them to the computer chairs- I mean... well... they're totally doing this of their own free will! Completely! At least, France is!**

**Moving on... more questions from maple lover!**

**Canada: *cheers in the background ***

**And they're for our resident Frenchie!**

Thanks for answering my question! and my username was based off Canada, so yeahX3

Now, i have two questions for France.

First question! How did you feel when you handed Canada over to England? Do you have any regrets about it?

second question! What do you think of canadian french?

(sry, but i just had 2 ask that /shot)

_Bonjour, mon/ma ami(e)! It is wonderful to have people ask me questions and also ask my cute little Canada questions! Tres bon! *hands out baguette *_

_Deux questions! Tres bien! Well, I was rather sad when I had to hand over mon petit Canada over to that Rosbif, but I knew that he would take good care of him. Despite how much I complain about him, he is a good pere et/ou frere figure. I had no choice but to hand Matthew over, and so it made our parting even more bitter. I cried for days, and it took many bottles of le vin to rise my heart from it's foul place. It was almost like losing Jeanne again, except this time, at least, I knew that he would be alive and well with l'Angleterre. *sighs *_

_To answer your second question, I think that Canadian French is a wonderful language! It is still technically French, non?_

_Merci beaucoup for the questions~_

_L'amour,_

_Francis Bonnefoye (France)_

**Eh... now the resident Frenchie is crying and hugging Canada. Ah well. **

**Next question's from CoffeeTarts, and it's a long one~! MERCI BEAUCOUP AND GRAZIE!**

OH~ Interesting, three of my favorite characters as well.., mwaha. You, my friend, are a genius. xD

Question for all three of them, [/places on awesome glasses]

First up, France: How did you feel when you and Vietnam fought so she could gain her independence, then supposedly "abandoned" her? [/pokes with stick] Also, do you think she still hates you?

Canada: I have a more innocent question for you~ oh, also, I recognize you! Who doesn't love pancakes, neh?

Anyways, if you had to be locked in a closet with one nation.., and one nation ONLY.., who would it be, Mattie? :3

Last but not least, Romano: What would you do if you found out your brother and Germany had a yaoi relationship? [/hides in a tomato crate]

(( For one thing, I'm totally loving France/Vietnam, so. xD Another is that you've chose an interesting concept to write about, Himura. Hehe. Take your time to answer~ ))

_Bonjour, ma petite!_

_...why does everyone enjoy bringing up sensitive matters... I now think I know how l'Angleterre feels every Fourth of July... *mopes *_

**GET ON WITH IT, FRANCIS!**

_Anyways, I felt awful. Does anyone want to fight their daughter? Non, I didn't think so. I had to abandon her to make sure that she would be strong in her independence and not need me... although it was rather hard. *tears up *_

**...Francis...**

_Oui, oui, Ren. I'm still typing. Vietnam was a terrible pain to lose, although I am very proud of her today. I hope she doesn't hate me... that would be tres horrible!_

_L'amour (with a side of sadness),_

_Francis Bonnefoye (France)_

**It's Canada's turn again!**

Merci for r-recognizing me! It's great that people ask me questions! People who hate pancakes are stupid hosers. : )

...I don't k-know who I'd be stuck in a closet with... it wouldn't really matter, because no one sees me... I'd be okay as long as it wasn't Russia or Belarus... I'm just g-going to say Prussia, because he's my friend. No, we're not in a relationship, I just think that Gilbird is cute. *blushes *

_Ohonhonhon~ I think petit Matthew has a crush~_

Go away, Francis! T-that's not funny!

**Sorry, Mattie, it actually is pretty funny~**

...anyways, yes, it would be Prussia, or maybe even North Italy. Because he makes me laugh even though he doesn't notice me.

_...why my brother? He's with the potato eaters! And you like hanging out with the potato bastard's brother-_

Come on, Romano. Relax, Prussia's not THAT bad.

_...right._

Yeah. That's who it'd be.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

**And the last one's for Romano... *bursts out giggling at the question ***

_*goes white *_

_Y-you sick fuck... my brother... and the potato bastard... in a y-y-yaoi relationship?_

_WHAT IN THE FUCKING GODDAMN WORLD WOULD EVER MAKE FELI HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE FUCKING POTATO BASTARD OH GOD THE MENTAL IMAGES FUCK FUCK IT BURNS DAMMIT! WHYYY, FELI, WHYYY? THIS IS TERRIBLE AND SO SICK JESUS CHRIST WHERE'S THE MIND BLEACH AND A FORK SO I CAN CLAW OUT MY OWN GODFORSAKEN DAMN EYES SHIT I CAN STILL SEE THE MENTAL IMAGES GOD SAVE ME AUUUUGH SPAIN SAVE ME FUCKITY FUCK DAMMIT YOU POTATO BASTARD STEALING HIS INNOCENCE WHY? FELICIANO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME-_

***beep * We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by.**

***fifty minutes later ***

**I think I have him calm enough to answer questions... it took quite a lot of Valium...**

_*hic * The world is a pretty place with pastaaaaa~ and Spain makes me happy inside wheeeee let's dance the tomato song-_

**...Maybe too much Valium... ahem, give him some time for the effects to wear off...**

***later ***

_Well... I'd be pretty pissed. I'd yell at the potato bastard and then yell at Feli and then secretly jump up and down inside because my little brother found love and then I'd be pissed again because it was the fucking potato bastard, dammit! So then I'd set the Mafia on him._

-Romano.

**Well. That was certainly inspiring, Romano. Especially with that entire block of you cussing~**

**Romano: Shut up. I'm still angry. You're lucky I'm tied to a chair answering fan letters.**

**Moi: Well, whatever. Keep the questions flooding in!**


	5. Tarts2, maple3, Girlygeek43 1

**Whoa... even MORE reviews and questions! We all love you! (No, that's not sarcasm)**

**Romano: It totally is. She's just trying to trick you.**

**Moi: Shut it, 'Mano-chan.**

**Romano: ... *growls ***

**France: Mon chere, I wouldn't antagonize ma petite Ren. She can be quite scary when she wants to.**

**Moi: *sharpening butcher's knife on the computer shelf/desk/table thing with slasher's smile ***

**Canada: ...maple leaf...**

**Anyhow, here's the letters, **_**friends...**_

***all three shudder at the creepy tone ***

**Oh, look, this one's from CoffeeTarts! S/he and maple lover are becoming my favourites!**

(( Thank you for answering my questions~ I was bursting out laughing at Romano's answers. xD I'd be happy to write some letters from Vietnam as well~ .., I'll just do it now! From me again first, though.., xD)

'Allo France, Mattie and Romano again~ it's your /favorite/ fangirl. [/winkwink]. ANYWAYS, more questions~

France: Ah, I'm sorry for making you sad.., here, I'll send hugs with this letter! [/hughug] Anyways, if YOU had to be stuck in a closet with someone, who would it be? :3

Canada: It's okay Mattie~ we believe you! [/coughno]. We should go eat pancakes together at IHop or Denny's one day, yeah! Anyways, .., this has been bugging me, but how /did/ you find Kumajiro? I mean, you always have him around, yes, but you guys sometimes forget who you guys are..,

Romano: Ahaha! [/hides behind Spain] d-don't hurt me! Anyways.., how would you react if you had to kiss him [/gestures to the Spainard.., who's smiling.., at Romano..,] in a game of "Spin the Bottle?"

(( VIETNAM TIME~ ))

Ah, chào. It is Vietnam.., [/feels a little awkward being here because Tarts dragged her here]..,

Anyways.., questions.

France:.., I'm not sure about how I feel about what happened.., but.., I suppose it was in the past.., plus CoffeeTarts is forcing me to write something that doesn't involve a sad topic, so.., why're you such a womanizer?

Canda: Chào, Canda. How are you? It's been such a long time since you've come to visit me.., without your brother, I mean. You should come again sometime so I can show you around.

Anyways, what do you think of pho`? (( [/shot for being so random ))

Romano: Oh hello, Romano. I hope you're doing okay over there.., CoffeeTarts told me you were screaming and cursing earlier.., I myself do not really like swearing or hearing swearing so..,

Are you ticklish..?

(( Kill me if I made her OOC. D: /sob ))

**You're welcome! Your questions are fantabulous and fun to make these guys answer~**

_Bonjour, CoffeeTarts! Or Tarts, as that's what Ren said was on your profile. I really wouldn't ask what she was doing there. She seems to like stalking people's profiles on Fanfiction. _

_*accepts hugs and gives back a hug full of France-ness *_

**Don't worry~ I'm keeping an eye on him so he can't do anything inappropriate with the hug~**

_...you're a terrible person to be keeping me from molesting people._

***slasher smile * **_**But Francis... you wouldn't **_**ever **_**try to molest someone who asks such nice questions, right?**_

_...merde... she's scary... _

_Srzly... calm down... *wide eyes *_

_**Oh, Romano... I'll get to you, my dear, later... Now answer the question, Francis, or I might have to do something I'll regret...**_

Calm down, Ren. You're scaring the reviewers.

***reverts back * Eh?**

_*quivering * I-I would go into the closet with l'Angleterre, of course. H-h-h-honhonhon... Arthur would n-never knew what hit him... *moves closer to hide behind Canada * A-and then I'd force him to come out of the closet... hehehe~_

_(COME SAVE ME FROM THIS INSANE WOMAN)_

*cough * L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

Well, it's my question now. Maple leaf... *stares at Ren in half fear half awe * 

Aw, it's okay! I'll just make you pancakes. Mine are much better than anybody else's, AND you'll get r-really good maple syrup!

How I found Kumajiji... err... Kumajirou, did you say? Oh yes... I was out walking when I was very young, before France found me. He was shivering behind a maple tree, and I asked him if he was okay. H-he answered and actually scared me a lot, so I took him h-home. He used to remember me, then... and then America came. *sigh *

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_*shakes fist * You'd better hide- hold on, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, TOMATO BASTARD? WHY DON'T YOU SAVE ME FROM THIS INSANE LADY- oh. You're behind nuclear missile-proof glass... that's probably soundless... damn. Ah well. _

_...DON'T SMILE AT ME LIKE THAT WHEN SUCH A QUESTION HAS BEEN ASKED, YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!_

_*i would enjoy such a thing very much *_

_I'D HATE IT BEYOND ALL THINGS POSSIBLE! LIKE POTATOES! I'D RATHER FUCKING RIP MY LIPS OFF AND BECOME A GERMAN!_

-Romano. (S-stop laughing at me, you stupid tomato b-bastard!)

**Hehehe~ That was funny. Now, say hello to Vietnam, all of you!**

**France: MA PETITE VIETNAM! *tackle glomps ***

**Canada: O.o at France... Well... hello, Vietnam!**

**Romano: ...hi.**

**Moi: *joins France in the tackle-glomp ***

_Salut, ma cherie!_

_I'm not just a womanizer... I'm also a maninizer~ Honhonhon~_

_I'd say it's because I fall in love so easily with beautiful things. And because I am tres sexy~_

_L'Amour,_

_France._

Hello, Vietnam! 

I'm very well, t-thank you. It's very nice to hear from you again. I still feel guilty about the... conflict, I suppose, Russia and America had over you... I wish I could have talked him out of it. Ah w-well... 

I'll come around soon, and I'll bring pancake batter and m-maple syrup! How's that?

Err... pho? 

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_Hello. I really don't know you at all, so I'm not gonna act like it._

_*awkward silence involving lots of staring at Spain through the glass *_

_I really can't tell you if I'm ticklish or not... certain people might use it to their advantage..._

_DAMMIT I JUST TOLD YOU I WAS TICKLISH!_

_...no wait, I didn't!_

_DAMMIT YES I DID._

-Romano.

**Yay! Lovely questions, Vietnam and CoffeeTarts!**

**Now's up for: mah buddeh maple lover!**

**France: It was no problem for the baguette~ It was freshly baked, too!**

_Err... Belgium's... okay... I guess..._

_*inner Fangirl Romano *_

_SHE'S TERRIBLE SHE TRIES TO TAKE MY SPAIN REPEAT *MY * SPAIN... OOOH SHE'LL PAY... I'LL EVEN TEAM UP WITH BELARUS..._

_*outer Romano * *twitch *_

-Romano.

**And a new questioner! Hello, Girlygeek43! I love your pen name! Come on, Canada! Answer up!**

W-we are brothers, but I was raised by France while America was raised by England. They, of course, don't cooperate, so my last name became Williams and America's became Jones.

It also makes me proud because it's my very own last name, something that Alfred and I can't get mixed up with.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

P.S. Thank you for the present!

**Okay, seeing as I'm lazy and can't fit people's names in chapters, I'm only doing three letters at a time, per chapter. So, I'll get the rest of the questions in the next chapter (coming in, eh, fifteen, twenty five minutes, or tomorrow. :) )**

***slasher smile * **_**And you'll all review... right?**_


	6. Owl2, Katarina Wolffe 1

**And I'm back, with the rest of the reviews! **

**Speaking of which, here's my next favourite reviewer, Owlflight12!**

**Canada, you're up again!**

Well, again, I just sort of found him. 

It's a-actually a sweet story, why he's so small. I was afraid that I was always going to be a little kid, and I didn't want Kumajiri... jirou, sorry... to be bigger than me. England was very kind and comforted me, and then he performed a spell that made Kumaji.. rou... stay small forever, so he could always be with me in my arms. It made me feel better about being under England's care, too.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

P.S. Thanks f-for the pancakes! They were delicious!

**And now it's Romano's turn!**

_Glad to know I'm helpful to someone, I suppose._

_Spain taught me all the swear. He's a surprisingly fluent person in swearing. He's also very clumsy, so whenever he dropped anything or did something, I learned new cursewords. In Spanish AND English._

-Romano.

**And here's my old friend, Katarina Wolffe. *slasher smile yet again * **_**So glad you reviewed, love.**_

_Mon Dieu... stop that..._

**What? What am I doing?**

**Silly Katarina... I did add in the questions! I had a brain fart the first one, though...**

LOOOOOOOOOOLZ.

'Kay, so here's the lowdown. I'll give you some OC questions once I finally piece one together and put it on DA. 'Kays?

For now, you'll just have to deal wit meh.

First off, for all three o' yuh! What is Ren like? Is she really as evil of an authoress as they say? One who beats her victims daily and makes them feed only on stale bread and sloopy porridge? *gasp*

LOOL.

Second off, for Frenchie: What's it like being in the bad touch trio? Have you ever had a threesome in the bad touche trio? If not, do it. Now. Go on, go on. Go have a threesome. GO! THREESOME! NOW! FANSERVICE! XD

Third off, for Canadia-kun! How does it feel having Rock Lee as your resident representative? *crossover, crossover*

Romano-chan! How's life? How're tomatoes? How does Spain feel inside of you? What's your favorite colored shit? *Lulz, read the first chapter* XD

And fourthly, for zhe Authorz: Yo' Dawg.

**Okays, Katarina! I'll wait patiently *not *.**

_Bonjour, ma belle Katarina~_

_Oui, Ren is a terrible person who keeps us all tied to the moving desk chairs (tu sais, the ones with wheels?) and frees our hands only to eat and type for her. And do inappropriate yet fun things. Honhonhon~_

**Hey, France. What goes on in the Author's Room, stays in the Author's room.**

_Je sais, je sais. She gives us excellent food, though. _

L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

Ren is a perfectly wonderful hostess! 

...okay, I sort of agree with Francis with the inappropriate stuff, but you know what, the food is good.

...it kinda is c-creepy with Spain and the ones asking us questions pressed against the glass outside, though...

**Aw, thankies, Mattie! **_**That's one of you who won't... disappear, anytime soon... hehehe~**_

_S-si! Yes, she's a absolutely fucking perfect hostess who serves us perfect food and everything she does is perfect and she's like a goddess (oh god let me out of this aliiiiiiive, Spain save me!) yes, dammit!_

-Romano. (terrified out of his mind)

_**So sweet of you, my darling... *pets Romano's head ***_

**Anyhow, there's more questions!**

_Bonjour, again, ma Katarina! _

_So lovely to be asked more questions by a tres belle femme~_

_It's wonderful to be part of the Bad Touch Trio. Awesome, mon ami Prussia might say._

_...sadly, we've only had four menage a trois... Spain then went chaste for Romano... *sighs and stares at Spain outside the glass * _

_Oh fuck no, Frenchie. He's MINE._

_My, my, Romano. So possessive, all the sudden. I've also been trying to court l'Angleterre, so that would be unsightly if we had another threesome. It only leaves Gilbert (et sa main... :3 )_

L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

R-rock Lee? Isn't he from one of Japan's animes?

...doesn't that mean he's Japanese, not Canadian?

**Silly Canada. I'll Youtube it for you.**

*watching Youtube *

Oh, it could be worse. *laughs * At least he's funny.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_Life is great, grazie._

_Tomatoes are absolutely delicious._

_*sputters *_

_*brick-red-face *_

_*nosebleed *_

_*melt-down, literally and figuratively * _

**Once again, we are experimenting technical difficulties. Please stand by while I get Romano some napkins.**

**...calm down, Spain. Jeez... it's just a nosebleed. No reason to press so close to the glass- no, your axe won't break nuclear-missile=proof glass. BREATHE.**

_...W-w-hat did I say a-about a-a-asking colour q-questions, you bitch...?_

-Romano.

**Thank you for the lovely questions, Katarina! : )**

**Yo Dawg right backatcha!**

**I'LL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE TOMORROW.**

_**That is, assuming, that my pets review~ *slasher smile ***_


	7. Tarts3, hollysky 1, maple4

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**It's America's 235th birthday, so he and England are gonna be taking questions for TWO DAYS. That means today, July 4th, and tomorrow, July 5th. Depending on popularity, they'll most likely be back.**

**Yes, this means that other characters and my various OC nations will also come in for periods of time. Only for a few days, though~**

**England's gonna be Bold/Underlined and Ameri-chan will be... er... Bold/Italics/Underlined, because he's the hero... yeah...**

**England: Bloody hell! One minute I was trying to call Francis to pick me up from the bar that I got wasted at, and then this lady just swoops down, knocks me out and then ties me to a bloody office chair!**

**America: Aw, it's okay, Iggy! 'Cuz I'M THE HERO! *cheesy smile * ...and it's my birthday!**

**And now... to CoffeeTarts' questions! Her and Viet-chan!**

Oh S- REN'S GOT THAT SMILE ON AGAIN [/points finger]

Oh dear Grandpa Rome, I'm loving this. Ssrly [/nodnod and hugs an unsuspecting Romano] ;3 Anyways, crazy lady's back with more questions.., from herself and Vietnam~:

'Allo my dear favorite trio~ Tarts is back~ [/gringrin]

Anyways, Francy~: Is it true you and England have done.., some bonding together? :D You know, like, shopping? [/nudgenudge] oh, by the way, can you stand his cooking?

Canda: Aww.. D: Mattie! [/hugs] It's okay.., we all still love you. ^_^ I would also love to have some of your pancakes one day as well~ Yay~

Anyways, what was your reaction when you met Tony, Alfred's alien? :0

Romano: OH HELLO~ [/pokes] Romano~ what would you do if I replaced your supply of tomatoes with potatoes for a five months? :3

(( Viet-chan again~ ))

.., I would prefer France not touching me.., please..,

[/sighs] Anyways..,

France: .., That's.. awkward.., would you teach me how to grow some roses one day? .., Not that I am admitting anything - no..,

Canda: It's fine. Don't feel guilty, Matthew. You are still my friend.., and I'd appreciate that, thank-you.

Pho` is a beef noodle soup here (that I make quite well, thank-you) and wonderful to eat, if I do say so myself.

Romano: Oh, I see.., /is/ it really true you and Spain are in a relationship though? Thailand and America keep telling me so..,

_**Of course I'm smiling, dear. It's such a lovely day, hmm?**_

_**(**__*Romano struggling in the background as he's hugged through the glass *)_

**Bloody hell... is she like this all the time?**

_Unfortunately, l'Angleterre, yes, she is._

***shivers ***

_Oh! It's my letter! Salut, ma cherie!_

_But, of course! Lots of... bonding. And we've gone... shopping... a lot, too. Honhonhon~_

**Oh yes, I took Francis to my grocery store-**

_Not that type of shopping, Arthur._

**...*blinks * Ohhh... YOU GIT WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT HERE?**

_**Iggyyyy... you did the wild thing with FRANCE? OMG that's hilarious!**_

**SHUT UP, ALFRED! *tries to strangle him ***

_**BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY-**_

...maple... 

_Honhonhon~ _

_How I survive England's cooking? He never cooks when I'm around! It's all me cooking. He just makes the drinks (which I spike : ) )_

L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

Hello, Tarts!

Thank you! *holds up steaming plate of pancakes * T-these are for you and Vietnam to share!

I sort of stared blankly at Tony. He stared back at me. I blinked a few times, and then I think I passed out, because Alfred was sitting over me, poking my cheek when I woke up. It was rather traumatizing. 

But then he gave me some pancakes, so all was right with the world~

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_I-if you exchanged my tomatoes with potatoes?_

_...I'd have to kill you, of course. *imitates Ren's slasher smile *_

_**I've trained my pet well... hehehe~**_

_No, seriously, I'd fucking shank you. And then I'd get my tomatoes back._

-Romano. (guarding his tomatoes avidly)

**AND NOW IT'S VIET-CHAN! In a few moments, I'm going to let Spain and some other countries in for a holiday oneshot/dance party in honor of America's birthday! YAY!**

**...bloody hell. *mopes * You're all wankers.**

_Bonjour, Vietnam!_

_I agree, it's awkward to you but c'est vrai~_

_Of course I can teach you to teach roses, ma cherie! I'll even recruit l'Angleterre to give me rose seeds!_

L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

Thanks, Vietnam. I a-actually do feel better now, believe it or not.

_**Du-ude! You're talking to Vietnam! That's awesome! Hi, Vietnam! I'm sorry for pretty much destroying your country to keep it away from the evil evil Commies!**_

Go away, Alfred. She doesn't want to talk to you.

_**BUT-**_

*REJECTED *

Anyways, when I come over, I'd love t-to try some of the pho'. It sounds delicious!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_W-what? Where did you hear that from! *panicking * SPAIN, I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED NOT TO SPREAD IT TO THE WORLD! WHAT THE HELL!_

_**It's okay, dude! We still love you!**_

_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU IDIOT AMERICAN._

-Romano.

**Well then. Here's hollysky!**

I have some questions! XD

1. Actually, just a question in general, how come Russia isn't here! I need to ask him creepy fangirl questions... :)

2. France: what shampoo do you use? And how does that leaf stay up covering your privates when you decide to... um... be nude?

3. Canada: Can I steal your sweatshirt? And you're awesome because you can join me in the maple syrup loving club!

4. Romano: what do you think about potatoes covered in tomatoes? How does your haircurl defy gravity?

Can I give all three of you hugs? XD

~hollysky

**Russia isn't here because he's going to be in my next Letters Trio fic, with England and North Italy. : )**

_Bonjour, ma cherie~_

_I use L'Occitane to keep my beautiful locks as perfect and as silky as ever~ L'Angleterre loves my hair._

**I do NOT, you frog!**

_You certainly liked running your hands through it last weekend._

***spluttering ***

_Well... I don't actually ever have a leaf. Estonia just has a projector that covers it up~_

L'amour,

Francis Bonnefoye (France)

M-maple... I'm sorry, you can't have my sweatshirt. It's too comfy. I c-can try and find another one for you, though!

Er... Thanks. I do love being appreciated! : )

Sincerely

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_It's a waste of tomatoes._

-Romano.

**Sure! HUG THEM ALL!**

'**Meri-chan? Where are you?**

_**I'M HOOKING UP THE SOUND SYSTEM FOR THE PAR-TAY!**_

**SWEET! *happy dance ***

**And here's maple lover's question for Canada!**

Mmmmmm~

freshly baked baguette~

This question is for Canada!

What's your opinion on american tourists coming to Canada thinking that the stereotypes are true (for example, alot of people think that it's winter all year long and that we live in igloos)?

T-those stupid hosers...

I hate them. I'm sorry, A-alfred, but your tourists a-are really annoying.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

**ALL RIGHT! All I have to do now is post the England and America question by CoffeeTarts, and then we get the party one shot!**


	8. Fourth Of July Questions

**And here's questions from CoffeeTarts for America and England!**

I' masking Alfie and Arthur questions as well. BOOYA~

America: ALFIE~ [/glomps] My country! ;3 how do you feel this Fourth of July, hm? Also, what would you do if you were locked in a room with either England or Vietnam for ten straight hours..?

England: IGGY~ [/pokes] How's Flying Mint Bunny? :D And, do you like the taste of your own cooking?

_**Woooo! Hi, Tarts!**_

_**It's great to see another American! I feel awesome this Fourth of July! Ren's letting me hook up the sound system so we can partay~**_

_**Err... I would hug them! And then, I'd break us out of the room! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!**_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones (America)

**W-why are you poking me?**

**Oh, Flying Mint Bunny is very well, thank you. She's been lovely.**

**Of course I love the taste of my own cooking! There's absolutely nothing wrong with it!**

Most sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland (England).

**Hey, America... it's the Fourth of July. You know what that means...?**

***rips off business clothes and is clad in jeans and a rainbow t-shirt ***

_**SWEET! YOUR HAIR HAS SO MANY DIFFERENT LITTLE STREAKS OF COLOR DYED IN! I WANNA TRY!**_

_***is dressed like a gangsta ***_

_**EPIIIIIC!**_

_I want to try~_

_*is dressed like a pimp *_

_J'aime le chapeau!_

***silent ***

**Come on, England! Try it! **

**No.**

**Pleaseeee? It's America's birthday!**

**...fine.**

***is dressed like a punk ***

**...this isn't actually that bad.**

_**TIME TO PARTY!**_


	9. Happy Birthday, America!

**Iiiiiit's ONESHOT TIME! And I included myself~**

America bends over the speakers, setting them up as Ren unties France, Romano and Canada.

"Finally! I'm fucking free!" Romano complains, rubbing his arms to get blood back into them. There was a thud and Spain slides down the glass wall separating them from the rest of the world.

"Jeez..." Ren mutters, opening the door. Spain immediately dashed in to Romano.

"LOVI~ " he glomps the Italian.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID TOMATO BASTARD-"

"Aw, but it's so cute!" France snickers.

There's a boom, and the speakers pop. America blinks a few times. "HEY, THE SPEAKERS WORK!"

England smirks at the song playing. "California Gurls" by Katy Perry.

"Wooo!" Ren flails her arms at the song, narrowly missing Canada. "Come on, Canada! Let's dance~"

"Hey, hey, hey! That's my Birdie!" Prussia admonishes as he walks into the room.

"Hi, Prussia! I see you got the invitation!"

"Kesesese, of course! Awesome always is invited to parties!" the albino snickers, dragging Canada down to the dance floor that randomly appeared. Disco lights flicker.

Ren pouts, as she's left alone. "AMERICA! DANCE WITH ME!"

"Ca-li-fornia girls, we're unforgettable~" Alfred sings as he spins Ren around.

"L'Angleterre-"

"No, you bloody frog! I'm not dancing with you-"

"_But of course you are, Arthur..."_ Ren's creepy voice slithers into the blonde's ears, and he grabs Francis' hand and skedaddles to the dance floor.

"Hehehe... I love making them do fanservice..." Ren laughs.

The song abruptly changes to "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.

Canada laughs,"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, singing AYO! Gotta let go!"

Prussia puts his hands up in the air and does a funny dance,"I wanna celebrate and live my life! Singing AYO! Gotta let go!" Gilbird tweets and almost falls out of his hair.

" 'cause we gon' rock this club! We gon' go all night!" England sings under his breath.

France snickers at the fact that the Englishman knows the lyrics to such an American pop song.

"This is an awesome birthday!" America laughs.

"...despite the fact that you're stuck in this room with no way out?" France asks, flipping his hair.

"Yeah!"

As the song ends, Ren giggles and falls over. Her iPod is right next to her face, so she goes through the songs. She freezes for a second,"Who the fuck put this on my iPod... ah well, America, you'll enjoy it." the girl speeds it to the chorus.

"WHOOOAOOOOAH, PARTY IN THE USA!"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"I HATE THIS SONG!" everyone else yells.

"...but it's the Hero's birthday..." America mopes, pushing Texas up on his nose.

The song changes one last time to "Tonight (I'm Loving You)". Francis grins and sings the lyrics, this time.

"Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's made the feel the same way that you do, you know my motivation, given my reputation-"

Prussia, America and Ren join in with lyrics,"Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude-"

They all sing the explicit lyrics loud and proud,"BUT TONIGHT I'M FUCKING YOU!"

England and Canada blush bright red and back up.

"Honhonhon~"

"Kesesese~" Prussia winks at Canada, who goes brick red and looks like he's going to pass out.

"OKAY! LET'S EAT CAKE, NOW!"

"...this is a rushed party..." Canada mutters.

"It's just because I don't feel like writing any more than necessary." Ren explains, putting a giant flaming birthday cake with 235 candles onto the DJ table.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear America, happy birthday to you!" they all sing.

America takes a giant breath and manages to blow out all 235 candles in one go. England is impressed.

"Are you one, are you two, are you three, are you four..." Ren goes on.

Everyone ignores her to eat the cake.

"...hold on. Where's Spain and Romano?" Prussia asks.

"...hehehehehe~"

**You can answer that one however you want. : ) HAPPY FOURTH!**


	10. Fourth of July Questions TWO!

**And we're back (after a very very long behind-the-scenes par-tay!)**

**Romano: If "butt sex" means "very very long behind-the-scenes par-tay, then you're right.**

**Moi: …ehehehehe~ that was all you and Spain, though.**

**France: Et moi et l'Angleterre!**

**Canada: And-**

**Moi: SHUT. UP. THAT IS *TOTALLY * A PARTY!**

**Canada: And then you shoved America, Spain and England away in that mysteriously appearing closet, saying that you didn't need them at that moment of time.**

**Romano: And then you tied us all up again…**

**Prussia: Kesesese~ she forgot about me, though! **

**Moi: OUT. Right now! I don't need awesome to try and abduct my little Canada.**

**Prussia: Dammit. *walks out ***

**Canada: *weeps in frustration ***

**Anyways, here's some questions from: OUR LOVELY maple lover! *drags America out of the closet ***

…**hold on. Not in that way (okay, mebbe. /shot/)**

i liek parties =7=

HI AMERICA! HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY, MAH BROTHER NATION! many hugs and kisses from up here in Canada (no, not in that kind of way)!

Since america's here, I would like to know what do you think of canadian tourists?

oh! and bonjour, iggy~

ohonhonhon~ (is francophone /shot)

**I like parties, too~**

HI AMERICA! HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY, MAH BROTHER NATION! many hugs and kisses from up here in Canada (no, not in that kind of way)! Since america's here, I would like to know what do you think of canadian tourists?

_**Yo, dude! Thanks! It's my 235**__**th**__**, and I'M THE HERO!**_

_***hugs you back * It's nice of you, bro (or sis, for that matter!)**_

_**What I think of Canadian tourists? Er… Canadia… I think that they're pretty cool if I have the right country. These Canadians say "eh" a lot and are obsessed with hockey and pancakes, right**_

No, you s-stupid American! THAT'S NOT ALL OF US-

_**Hmm? Anyone hear that? Eh, whatever! Yeah, they're pretty cool, I guess!**_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones, America.

…**you fail, America.**

_**That's what Canadians are like, right? HAHAHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO, SO I'M RIGHT!**_

*desperately tries to not bitchslap America *

**Er… right. Moving on, maple lover says hi to you, Arthur~**

**Hello, I suppose. **

**Yayyyy!**

_It's wonderful, ma cherie, that you laugh en Francais~ tres bien!_

_**Hehehehe~ Tres bien, indeed. *staring creepily at France ***_

***all back up because they're creeped out ***

**hollysky's turn!**

America:

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Can I hug you? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

How are you not obese from eating all those hamburgers? Can you see without your glasses? Do you approve of purple fluorescent sparkly cake? Your hat is awesome, and your plane is totally badass.

England:

You're also cool. What's your favorite song? Hopefully you like David Bowie... How would you react if I hugged you? Would you make me a scone? :3

That's it... XD

**Lovely questions, m'dear. Just lovely. : )**

America:

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Can I hug you? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

How are you not obese from eating all those hamburgers? Can you see without your glasses? Do you approve of purple fluorescent sparkly cake? Your hat is awesome, and your plane is totally badass.

_**Du-ude! I love you, too, because I'm the hero! Of course you can hug me, I love hugs!**_

**He means tackleglomping.**

_**Aw, be quiet, Iggy! Tackleglomping is just a very affectionate hug! THANKS FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**I'm not obese because I'M THE HERO!**_

_**I can see without my glasses because I'M THE HERO!**_

_**Purple fluorescent sparkly cake is the Hero's essert of choice, and y the Hero, I mean me! THE HERO!**_

_**Aw, thanks! You can be the Hero's girlfriend~ *winks ***_

_**STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, ALFRED. OR BAD THINGS HAPPEN. *sharpens knife ***_

_**REN! THAT IS TOTALLY NOT HERO BEHAVIOR! *shivers and backs away ***_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones (America)

_**Ehehehehe~ No one comes near my o-nee-chan…**_

**Er… sorry. That's the Belarus/Slasher coming out again. *heart ***

_***hiding behind England ***_

England:

You're also cool. What's your favorite song? Hopefully you like David Bowie... How would you react if I hugged you? Would you make me a scone? :3

**Why, thank you. It's quite nice to be appreciated like the gentleman I am.**

**My favourite song… hmm. I'd have to say any of the songs that I wrote. Or maybe some of the Beatles songs… Any British music. Yes, that's a good answer.**

**Of course I like David Bowie! Who in their right mind wouldn't?**

**I would hug you back, as I am a gentleman.**

**See, France? People do like my scones! *gives you one ***

Cordially,

Captain Arthur Kirkland (England).

…**you sign your letters Captain?**

**Of course. I still am a Captain, even though I'm not a pirate anymore.**

**Well! We now have more questions from Girlygeek43 for England and America!**

For America I just want to say happy birthday man. Also, thanks to Hetalia the show actually makes me want to major in a career in history, possibly a teacher. However, I'll make history fun. For instance I won't just teach kids about historical wars we'll do re-enactments. That and I hope that this year will be one of your best birthdays b/c your navy got bin laden this year.

For England I just have to say I love some of the comedy that comes from you. Monty python is pure genius. Especially the dead parrot sketch and the movie holy grail. It's pure genius where do you come up with this stuff? Oh that and I'll be visiting your capital this August for a few days.

_**Dude, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! That was pretty epic! **_

…_**Hetalia? Eh? History is pretty cool, but only if it's mine! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!**_

_**Yes, this is going to be the most legit birthday ever! BIN LADEN'S DEAD~ **_

**NOTE: IF ANY al Qaeda OR Taliban AGENTS ARE RANDOMLY READING THIS FIC, PLEASE DON'T HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME. THAT WOULD BE UNCOOL.**

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones (America)

**Thank you, the British are quite funny, if I may say so myself. If I can also recommend some rather funny quotes, look up Winston Churchill. The man was hilarious! Some of my favourite quotes are said by him.**

**Lovely~ Visitors are always welcomed.**

Cordially,

Captain Arthur Kirkland (England)

**America, go write a letter to Miss Philippines.**

_**But-**_

_**DO IT. NOW.**_

_**Yes Ma'am!**_

**Hmm… I'm going to finish off the Fourth of July questions in ONE chapter! WHAT. XD**

[/headdesk] xD I loved this one shot - kept me giggggggggling like crazy, Ren.

OHYES~~ Lots of fanservice makes Tarts happy..,

Anyways, a few more questions~:

America: So, do you feel old now that it's your 235th birthday, or can you still "party-hardy" ;D [/nudgenudge]

Canada: [/glomps] Mattie~ thank-you for the pancakes! ^w^. What's your secret recipe..?

Romano: ADMIT IT. ADMIT YOU LOVE THE SPAINARD. [/points to a pouting Spain].

From Viet-chan~:

America: [/sighs].., It's fine.., and happy birthday.., also, please give me a warning when you're going to visit, Alfred.., my question for you is: do you like anyone right now?

((/shot for random question))

**Judging from the pure AWESOME in these questions… THESE ARE FROM COFFEETARTS! Or Prussia, but I'm pretty sure it's CoffeeTarts. = 3**

**Yay! I'm glad you liked the oneshot! I wasn't sure what to write about, except for yaoi. *spinny eyes * And then there was American pop music. YAY!**

America: So, do you feel old now that it's your 235th birthday, or can you still "party-hardy" ;D [/nudgenudge]

_**DAMN STRAIGHT! I CAN DANCE AND DRINK MY WAY INTO THE NEXT CENTURY-**_

_Honhonhon~ Amerique, I don't think that was what she was asking~_

_**Wha- oh. OH. My answer is that I'M THE HERO!**_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones (America)

…**I think that means yes. XD**

Canada: [/glomps] Mattie~ thank-you for the pancakes! ^w^. What's your secret recipe..?

*hugs you back * You're w-welcome! I can't tell you the secret recipe, but that's 100% grade A a-amber maple syrup on t-top!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

**Omnomnomnom pancakes. : )**

Romano: ADMIT IT. ADMIT YOU LOVE THE SPAINARD. [/points to a pouting Spain].

**I DO NOT. **

***blushing * N-NOT AT ALL, Y-YOU ASSHOLES! HE'S J-J-JUST A S-STUPID T-TOMATO BASTAAAAAARD!**

…**dammit… maybe I do… just a little bit…**

-Romano.

America: [/sighs].., It's fine.., and happy birthday.., also, please give me a warning when you're going to visit, Alfred.., my question for you is: do you like anyone right now?

_**Gee, thanks, Vietnam! That's really nice of you!**_

…_**but I like randomly dropping in on people…**_

_**Er… I like hollysky, because she's Ren's sister and she's really cool!**_

_**AWAY… FROM… MY… SISTER… *Russia aura and slasher smile ***_

_**B-but then R-ren does that…**_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones.

***sniffs * From the vague scent of watermelons, burning humans and chocolate frosting, I sense this is from Katarina Wolffe.**

YO!

Mm'kay, so I still think your formatting is a BIT confusing. I think you should make it a LIIIITTLE clearer. A-like so:

[le bolded] From KatarinaWolffe, the awesome goddess of great who I will give chocolate to [le unbolded]

Herp de derp derp RRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEE de herp derp.

(le France-type) RAAAAPE!

(le me type) HERP HERP HERP HERP

(le Canada-type) Derp de herp.

And so on and so on. XD

NOW! QUESTION TIME!

U to the S to the A. Herpy Beerrrrrfday. But get it OVER with already! As much as I love the excuse to practice using my dad's lighter and set off fireworks on the lake, the friggin' Backwater Grill is playing BAD COUNTRY MUSIC! Its driving me DERANGED! ~.~ MAKE IT STOP! I CAN HEAR IT FROM MY GODDAMN EFFING HOUSE.

...True story bro. And if you're so pro-american, can you make the Guidos and Guidettes go away? I know we're the Great American Melting Pot and all, but I'm pretty sure STDs WEREN'T ingredients in THAT recipe.

Now, for my totally favorite Iggy. Who I want to call Alphonso for no particular reason.

How does it feel being awesome? Let me count the reasons you're awesome!

Uno. You're near IRELAND. Anyone/thing close to Ireland is a good place. *Goes all drunken irish-woman*

/Several minutes and barfights later...

Dos. HAAAAAGGGGIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS... yes, yes, I know that's Scotland's thing, but you're the CLOSEST I HAVE! *starts sobbing and hugging him awkwardly* Haggis is mad cool, even though I have yet to try it due to dietary concerns called gluten.

Tres. Easy to get Scotch. Yes, Ren, I mean it. I tried Scotch while there, and actually found it to be QUITE an interesting taste. So I had it twice - only small sips!

Also, true story bro.

Four. DOCTOR WHO! DOOOOOCTOOOOOR WHOOOOOO! I LOVE THE DOCTOR! DOCTORDOCTORDOCTORDOCTOR! MATT SMITH IS A FRICKEN' GENIUS! So is Steven Moffat. A sadistic basterd, but a genious-y one none the less. I need meh Doctor WHO!

So yes, Iggs, will you go butter up Mr. Moffat with some tea, and then ask him to GIVE ME DOCTOR WHO NOW!

*wipes le brow* That is all I have to say.

PEACE OUT!

(Oh yeah, and Ren-chan? You WILL wait patiently... you WILL... *holds up copper wire, bleach, batteries and a can of chocolate frosting*

…_**I'M THE HERO!**_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones (America)

**I-it's nice, I suppose. I like being awesome. Dr. Who is amazing. *smirks * But then again, isn't everything from England amazing? *preens ***

…**I don't believe that Mr. Moffat will enjoy that very much. I apologise, but I have to build up my pirate ships before I attack his house to get you the ownership of Dr. Who. **

Cordially,

Captain Arthur Kirkland (England).

**Yes, m'dear, I explicitly didn't do what you wanted for your question~ Just because I love you.**

***steals the chocolate frosting and eats it ***

**And finally, the last question, the first one from the lovely Soul-Moo!**

'ello, Matthew

Wisconsin citizen here *nobody ever really notices Wisconisin either*

Do you think you could smuggle me into Canada sometime? it gets quite difficult to not go insane when i'm practically right on top of the country I love so much, and yet so far away.

I also have a question for America *hopeful smile*

Eheheh...Uh... Do you actually remember all of your states or do they all just slur together? ...Please tell me you at least know what Wisconsin is! I mean we are kind of boring and flat (I mean our LAND IS FLAT don't get any weird ideas 8U) but we are all in a way family right..?

H-hello!

Er, I suppose I could try to s-smuggle you out… thank you for loving me! *gives pancakes *

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams (Canada)

_**Dude, of COURSE I remember Wisconsin! I remember all of my states! Plus, I can do all of the accents really legit-ly!**_

_**BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!**_

Your Hero,

Alfred F. Jones (America)

**And that's it! w00t! I think! Now, ask more questions! They're all awesome!**

**France: **_I didn't get any questions. *cries dramatically *_

**Err… yeah. Ask the Frenchie questions. Maybe some in French. And then he'll be happy.**

***boots America and Spain out, but keeps England for herself ***

**No more questions for Ami-land and England! THANK YOU, ALL OF MY LOVELY QUESTIONERS!**

***Spain bursts back in clad in chain mail ***

**Spain: NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISTION! *brandishes axe ***

**Moi: … *slasher aura * *holds up a spoon* Hehehehe~ Kuroshitsuji, anyone?**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE MAGICALLY DISAPPEARS… **

**Spain and Ren: LET'S DU-DU-DU-DU-EL!**


End file.
